Просто так, по привычке
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Она верила... Верила просто так, по привычке...


Название: Просто так, по привычке

Автор: Тот Гринхилл (Гробыня Склепова)

Бета: стараюсь быть грамотной

Пейринг: Сасори/Сакура

Жанр: романтика, агнст

Размер: мини

Рейтинг: R

Дисклеймер: отказываюсь от прав на героев. Все права на персонажей принадлежат Кисимото-сан

Предупреждение: легкий BDSM

Размещение: где угодно с моего согласия

Статус: закончен

Все её друзья удивлялись её странной привычке. Она всегда верила в хороший конец. Дурацкая привычка, которая впрочем, помогала ей не сдаваться, когда все остальные были сломлены.

Вот и сейчас, когда мёртвый Наруто лежал на земле, побеждённый Мадарой, а Коноха пылала в огне, ей удавалось достойно продолжать бой со своим противником.

Акасуна-но-Сасори. Злодейка-судьба вновь свела их вместе.

Глаза Сасори полны безразличия. Изумрудные глаза Сакуры светятся верой. Она верила даже сейчас. Просто так, по привычке.

Она верила, что всё будет хорошо, даже когда её полумёртвую тащили на расправу к Саске и Мадаре. Вот и сейчас, стоя на коленях, она ожидала приговора.

-Что мне делать с ней?

Голос Сасори звучит непривычно резко в этой гробовой тишине. Младший Учиха кидает на неё холодный взгляд.

-Оставь её себе, как боевой трофей.

Кукловод кивает и снова тащит её по длинным мрачным коридорам, а она даже сейчас верит, что она ещё сможет спастись.

Ей сохранили жизнь. Более того, её кормили и одевали в красивые одежды, очевидно отобранные у других жертв. Сасори приходил к ней каждый день. Каждый день его руки ласкали её тело. Каждый день его губы завладевали её губами. Каждый день она просыпалась в одной постели с ним. Он говорил, что любит её, а она лишь качала головой и просила его уйти.

-Люблю.

-Ненавижу.

-Ты станешь моей.

-Я буду свободной.

-Твоих друзей больше нет.

-Но мои враги ещё живы.

Сакура научилась опровергать каждый его довод и находить противовес его мнению. Сасори не возражал этому. Каждый день, он с поразительным упорством старался лишить её веры. Она не хотела признавать этого, но с каждым разом, это удавалась ему всё лучше.

Она сломалась бы, но её привычка, закрепившаяся за ней, не давала девушке сдаться. Она бессознательно продолжала верить. Просто так, по привычке.

Итачи и Нагато периодически заглядывали к ней. Они обязательно помогли бы ей бежать, если бы не контролирующий их Кабуто. Всё что они могли, это убеждать её, что всё будет хорошо. Она верила их словам. Просто так, по привычке.

Когда Сасори в очередной раз пришёл к ней, она сидела на окне, смотря вдаль.

-О чем ты думаешь, Сакура?

-О том, что человек имеющий веру, не может быть сломлен.

-Почему ты продолжаешь верить в спасение?

-Просто так, по привычке.

Девушка так и не поняла, чем вызвала его ярость. Схватив её за волосы, он сдёрнув её с подоконника прижал Сакуру к стене.

-Я сломаю тебя.

-Если убьешь веру, то останется надежда.

Зарычав, он резко впился в её губы жёстким поцелуем. Тонкая струйка крови стекла по её подбородку.

-Я убью тебя.

-Останутся те, кто займут моё место.

Шёлковое кимоно упало на пол, сорванное его руками. Ртом он припал к её груди, горячо дыша и посасывая её как младенец. Руки Сасори пустились ниже, проникая пальцами в её лоно. Не единого стона не сорвалось с её губ. Она научилась молчать.

Его руки сомкнулись на её ягодицах, собственнически прижимая девушку к себе. Она верила, что сейчас кто-то придёт и спасёт её. Просто так, по привычке.

Развязав пояс на штанах, он резко вошёл в её тело. Слёзы выступившие на её глазах, говорили о боли, но она молчала, не желая показывать своё поражение.

С каждым новым толчком, он проникал всё глубже. Жуткая боль заставляла забыть обо всём, но она верила, что сейчас всё закончится. Просто так, по привычке.

Горячая сперма излилась в неё, обжигая и внутри и снаружи. Было больно, но она верила, что боль скоро пройдёт. Просто так, по привычке.

Одевшись, Сасори бросил на неё холодный взгляд. Взяв в руку кунай, он медленным шагом подошёл к ней.

-Твоя непокорность надоела мне, Сакура. Либо признай себя моей, либо умри.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза и покачала головой. Он прищурился.

-Ты сама выбрала свою судьбу.

Сасори занёс кунай, намереваясь подарить её душу смерти, а она верила, что всё обойдётся. Верила просто так, по привычке.

Чей-то удар отбросил кукловода в угол комнаты, тем самым временно выводя его из игры. Красноволосая девушка в очках подала ей руку.

-Скорее, бежим!

Сакура не знала, почему доверилась Карин, которая была её врагиней. Она верила всем знакомым ей людям. Просто так, по привычке.

Карин уверенно вела её по коридорам, избегая встречи с охраной.

-Зачем ты спасаешь меня?

-Жизнь за жизнь. Я возвращаю долг.

Бежав по мрачным подземельям, девушка с увлечением рассказывала Сакуре о том, что те, кому удалось выжить заново отстроили деревню. О том, что Наруто хотя и чудом, но всё же удалось выжить. О том, что сама Карин стала женой Ибики Морино.

Держа спасительницу за руку, Сакура бежала по коридорам, веря, что сможет вернутся домой. Веря просто так, по привычке.

Им удалось вырваться из бункера, но они не успели убежать далеко. Люди Мадары всё же настигли их. Карин пала, пронзённая мечом светловолосого парня с акульими зубами. Кажется, раньше они были одной командой. Всхлипнув, девушка упала на траву. Ибики никогда не дождётся возвращения своей молодой жены. Сакура верила, что душа Карин попадёт в Рай. Верила просто так, по привычке.

Сакура встретила свою смерть от руки Чиё-сан. Возникало ощущение, что Мадара специально послал именно этих людей, чтобы им было больнее умирать. На белом кимоно девушки появилось кроваво-красное пятно. Прямо как роза на снегу. Не устояв на ослабевших ногах, она упала на землю. Враги ушли, оставляя её на произвол судьбы.

Лёжа на земле, Сакура наблюдала за тем, как дождь омывал мёртвое тело Карин. Она верила, что кто-то из родной деревни найдёт их. Верила просто так, по привычке…


End file.
